


Exsanguination of the Core

by sylveon_sama



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Blood and Gore, Character Death, Deathfic, M/M, Psychological, Scout Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 08:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylveon_sama/pseuds/sylveon_sama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes injury goes beyond what a Medi Gun or a respawn can heal. Medic knows every doctor has lost a patient; he just wonders why it has to be this one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exsanguination of the Core

Every doctor shares a similar nightmare: a patient lying in front of them, someone they love dearly, who is wounded beyond their ability to heal. Perhaps they didn’t get there in time, or the injury was their fault. But it all ends the same way; the doctor is unable to save the one they love and it’s their fault. All their fault.

            Medic was living through that nightmare in his waking life. The battle had taken an ill turn for the Red team, and Blu was slowly driving them back from the central control point. Medic had been rushing to and fro on the battlefield, doing his usual job and trying to avoid being shot, when Heavy had stormed in with his minigun blazing. Within minutes they had secured the control point and were making a ragged advance.

            Medic could hear Scout’s cries of pain from a considerable distance. He readied the Medi Gun and trotted carefully around a corner. The sight of Scout stopped him dead in his tracks.

            He was propped up against the crates, kicking his heels against the ground weakly as if trying to push himself up. His torso was shredded with bullet wounds, and there appeared to be little holding the two halves of him together. Blood was flowing out like a river.

            Medic felt his heart almost stop. He fired the Medi Gun instantly as he ran up to Scout, but the sparkly red smoke wasn’t doing anything to heal the wounds. Scout looked up at Medic and tried to talk, but could only manage a gurgle. His eyes were glazed over in pain.

            Medic dropped to his knees and flipped the Medi Gun onto its highest setting, blasting it straight at Scout’s torso. Still, it did nothing.

            “Verdammte!” Medic hissed. He assessed the situation again, repositioning the gun.

            “Doc…” Scout rasped. “Hurts so much.” He whimpered like a wounded animal, still shuffling his heels aimlessly against the ground. They dropped liked dead fish as the nerves failed.

            Medic felt his vision narrowing. Black clouds gathered on the edge of his sight; filled him with an empty despair as he realized he could do nothing.

            “Ees going to be alright, my boy,” Medic whispered. He pulled Scout gently off the crate into his lap, with Scout’s back resting against his stomach. The young man let out an inhuman cry of pain that made tears spring up in Medic’s eyes despite all the times he’d heard similar cries without blinking.

            “Oh god,” Scout sobbed, his head dropping limply against Medic’s shoulder. The blood was everywhere now. It was spreading across Medic’s coat like a blooming rose. His gloved fingers were slick with it.

            “I’ll make it better, okay? It won’t hurt anymore. Just hold on a bit longer.” Medic’s hands trembled as he stroked Scout’s bare head, leaving bloody fingerprints in his short hair. Scout’s chest hitched with winded, shallow breaths. Tachypnea; it held hands with excessive blood loss. It wouldn’t be long now.

            Inside of Medic’s head, there was a voice screaming at him to do something. He’d saved people from the brink of death more times than he could count. How was this any different?

            He felt as if his body was frozen. Scout couldn’t die. It could be anyone but him.

            And yet here he was, faced again with the cold and certain threshold of Death, which he had never attempted to bargain with. Medic would sell his soul at that moment; he would spend an eternity in hell if the boy could just live.

            There were tears flowing down his face now, and quiet sobs shaking his body. His hands had curled into fists in Scout’s shirt.

            “Don’t….’s okay, doc,” Scout whispered, turning his head slightly. There was a weak smile on his face. “Don’t hurt much anymore.”

            Medic bit his lip hard, turning his face until his nose brushed Scout’s. “See, I told you. Just relax now.” His voice trembled with the tears and he cursed himself. He hadn’t cried in years.

            Scout continued to stare at Medic. There was a calm sort of emotion in his eyes even as they grew hazier.

            “Love you,” he managed, coughing up a bit of blood in the process. It dribbled down his chin.

            “Ich liebe dich,” sobbed Medic. He kissed Scout, tasting the cruel metallic blood as it seeped into his mouth. “Ich liebe dich so sehr.”

Scout smiled faintly before his eyes closed and his head dropped against Medic’s shoulder.

 

 

When the Red team returned, Medic was still sitting there. They buried the body quietly and solemnly and tried to ignore Medic’s bloodstained coat and hollow eyes. His teammates knew better than to bring it up anytime after that. The only thing left of Scout was his baseball cap, which they’d put up on a shelf in the base to remind themselves of their own mortality.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've posted on here! When I go back and read it now it seems very short, rushed and unprofessional, and honestly I was kind of just scrounging something up to put on here which is absolutely not the attitude to have but hey I don't think it's an awful piece of writing. I would greatly appreciate a critique or review of any kind. Thanks in advance ;)


End file.
